


Arthas's Last Ride

by lumizoomi



Series: wake me up (wake me up inside) [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Other, PWP, Slow Burn, please for the love of god dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi





	Arthas's Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardoftheEarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/gifts).



it was early sunday evening when arthas went to ride his beloved invincible. he hopped on his back and away they went. all of a suddenly, inivivlebe slipped. it was snowing and there was ice. invincible fell and started horse screaming. arthas flew off his beloved's back and immediatly rushed to his injured lover's side. "arthas why" invincible moaned, as his legs were broken. arthas started crying like a litle bitch. "please end my pain my love"the horse sobbed. arthas was scream crying as he swung his sword down on the magnificent steedd's neck. the head came off. arthas, screaming, bent down and planted a kiss on the horses dead lips. true loves kiss would be their salvation.


End file.
